


No one but him.

by ramenluvwithu



Series: Every you, every me. [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Calm Down Erik, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenluvwithu/pseuds/ramenluvwithu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llevaban una semana entera atravesando Estados Unidos en su búsqueda de mutantes, pero jamás, ni en toda su vida, Erik Lehnsherr se habría imaginado que las circunstancias acabarían siendo las que estaba viviendo en ese justo momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one but him.

Llevaban una semana entera atravesando Estados Unidos en su búsqueda de mutantes, pero jamás, ni en toda su vida, Erik Lehnsherr se habría imaginado que las circunstancias acabarían siendo las que estaba viviendo en ese justo momento.

Habían visitado a muchos, sí. Algunos habían sido hostiles, como aquel tipo de las garras de metal en un bar de carretera en el fin del mundo, mientras que otros habían aceptado y agradecido la oportunidad que se les presentaba de poder formar parte de algo, al fin, de que alguien los ayudase, los comprendiese. Decenas de mutantes, decenas de situaciones y de habilidades diferentes. Lógico.

Aquella tarde habían ido a una de las últimas localizaciones que Charles había registrado a través de Cerebro. Había notado algo extraño en aquella ocasión, pero no le había dicho nada a Erik a pesar de que sería lo más razonable, pensando que era una estupidez, no más que un presentimiento infundado al que era mejor no atender. Era una pequeña vivienda en un suburbio, ya nada nuevo para ellos, pues casi todos parecían seguir un patrón de comportamiento que incluía el marginamiento voluntario - el propio Erik había vivido al margen del resto del mundo hasta que Charles lo salvó de su propia autodestrucción -. Su propietario, un hombre - ¿o tal vez sería una mujer? - se mostró hostil desde el momento en el que Charles se acercó a la puerta entreabierta y se presentó, aún a pesar de que solo veían una gran inmensidad de color negro. Ni siquiera aunque insistiese en que venían a ayudarle, aquel mutante parecía desconfiar más de ellos que ningún otro antes.

\- Tal vez si accedieses a hablar, a escucharnos... - Charles se había apoyado en la puerta tras la que aquel individuo seguía apuntalado, quedando Erik unos cuantos pasos más atrás. Siempre dejaba que fuese Charles quien hablase; sabía lo que hacía, y probablemente él sería más una amenaza que una solución a los ojos de todos aquellos mutantes a los que iban buscando.

Charles estaba haciendo gala de todas sus dotes de persuasión sin llegar a utilizar sus poderes, con su voz suave y sus promesas tranquilizadoras, pero la situación parecía no avanzar. Veían sus ojos, un refulgente violeta, y Erik pensó que maquinaban algo, haciendo que los músculos de su cuerpo se pusiesen en tensión, listos para lo que fuese.

\- No sois los primeros que venís aquí; todos sois la misma escoria. No necesito vuestra ayuda. - La voz de aquel mutante decía tanto sobre su sexualidad como todo lo que habían podido ver de él, y su hostilidad parecía aumentar por momentos.

Hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero Charles se lo impidió apoyándose contra ella. No había usado sus poderes, y Erik era perfectamente consciente de que no lo haría, y algo le dijo que aquel gesto por parte del inglés había sido un error, que había cruzado una línea imaginaria que no le acarrearía más que problemas.

\- Charles Xavier, - Estiró una mano, pálida, delgada, de largos dedos cruzados por unos patrones del mismo color que sus ojos, tomando la muñeca de Charles. - Te conozco. Y a pesar de que pensarás que no es posible, nunca podrás saber nada de mi. Absolutamente nada. - Algo destelló desde la punta de sus dedos, púrpura, entrando en contacto con la piel pecosa del inglés, que pareció no percatarse, aunque nada escapaba de los ojos atentos de Erik. - Te he hecho un regalo. Sabrás apreciarlo en su momento. Ahora, marchaos.

Como si estuviese hipnotizado, Charles asintió sin apartar la mirada, retrocediendo, dejando que la puerta se cerrase. Miró a Erik con algo parecido al terror en sus ojos, y se encaminó hacia el coche en el que habían ido hasta allí antes de que el polaco pudiese añadir nada.

Se sentó en el asiento del conductor y apretó el volante hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, sin decidirse a arrancar, con un Erik que seguía callado pero que no podía dejar de hacer preguntas con la mirada.

\- No sé qué ha pasado ahí, Erik. Ha sido raro. Ha sido... horrible. Me he sentido impotente. Y ahora, mi cabeza... - Se contempló la muñeca, donde los dedos del mutante se habían posado. Había allí unos patrones semejantes a los de aquellas manos que casi parecían inhumanas, solo que sobre la piel de Charles eran de color plateado, una espiral que resultaba tan hermosa como aterradora. - ¿Qué crees que es esto? - Se pasó la lengua por los labios, como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso; bueno, como hacía ante cualquier situación, en realidad.

Erik lo sujetó, casi como aquel ser desconocido había hecho, acariciando la piel pálida de Charles con el pulgar, tratando de notar alguna diferencia, viendo como aquel trazado parecía tan suyo como lo serían sus pulmones.

\- No lo sé, pero no creo que sea algo bueno. - Miró a Charles, que tenía cara de albergar a una sinfónica entera dentro de su cabeza, y apretó la mandíbula. - Haremos lo siguiente: buscaremos un hotel cerca, te quedarás allí descansando y yo iré a buscar de nuevo al mutante. Solucionaremos esto, Charles. - Soltó su muñeca, cuando se percató de que llevaba demasiado tiempo sujetándola y acariciándola. - Deja que me ponga al volante.

Charles no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a salir del coche, dócil, e intercambiar asientos con Erik.

Lo más cercano que encontraron fue un motel, nada a lo que ya no estuviesen acostumbrados. Cogieron una habitación doble y Charles se limitó a dejarse caer sobre su cama en cuando Erik abrió la puerta.

\- Avísame cuando hayas vuelto. - Su voz sonaba ahogada contra la almohada, y Erik se acercó y le quitó el abrigo, seguido de los zapatos, cubriéndolo con las mantas. Charles solo se limitó a soltar un sonido parecido a un gemido de satisfacción, ajeno al hecho de que Erik había estado conteniendo la respiración mientras rozaba su espalda por encima de la ropa, a pesar de todas las capas que siempre llevaba Charles encima. Se obligó a dejar de pensar, y en cierto modo, funcionó.  
\- Volveré lo antes posible, lo prometo. - Erik habló casi en un susurro, por una razón que a él mismo se le escapaba.

Tenía razón: tuvo que volver lo antes posible al motel, ya que, y realmente fue algo que no le sorprendió, en la casa del suburbio no quedaba nada ni nadie que poder amenazar. Era como si aquel mutante nunca hubiese existido, y ahora Erik no sabía que debía hacer con Charles, su dolor de cabeza y el jeroglífico de su muñeca.

Cuando entró en la habitación, seguía exactamente en la misma posición, aunque ahora estaba profundamente dormido, por lo que no consideró necesario perturbarlo solo para decirle que no había conseguido nada. Erik se acercó, acariciando sus cabellos castaños, preguntándose por qué siempre, desde que lo conocía, tenía esa imperiosa necesidad de protegerlo. Por qué le atraía tanto, cuando a él ni siquiera le gustaban los hombres, y podía apostar su existencia a que siempre sería así. Por qué... _Charles_. Charles y sus ojos azules, sus labios rojos, sus dientes blancos y su cabello castaño, toda una paleta de colores perfecta. Platónico o no, lo que sentía por Charles iba más allá de lo que nunca había sentido por nadie, y aún así, sabía que nunca podría hacerle el amor, que nunca podría poseerlo en exclusiva, pues seguía existiendo esa barrera sexual que él no estaba dispuesto a atravesar.

Se acostó en su cama, percatándose de que ya era demasiado tarde. Mañana pensarían en algo, e igual Charles se encontraría mejor. Sí, quizás. 

Solo deseaba eso.

**

Lo despertó el silencio.  
Si había algo peor que el ruido para el sueño de Erik, eso era la falta de movimiento a su alrededor. Se sentía como en el ojo de una tormenta, y era algo que le daba escalofríos. Era ya de mañana, en algún punto entre las ocho y las diez, él no podía saberlo. Charles seguía acostado, de espaldas a él, cubierto con la manta de modo que solo se veía su coronilla desde fuera; Erik se preguntaba si estaba bien. Por lo general, a esas horas - fueran las que fuesen, el inglés madrugaba demasiado para su gusto - Charles ya estaría vestido y pidiendo una taza de té como si fuese un maldito heroinómano.

\- ¿Charles? - Escuchó un gemido apagado a modo de respuesta. - ¿Estás bien?

Charles se sentó en la cama, desperezándose, ya pasado un buen rato desde que Erik lo había llamado, como si llevase varios días sin dormir, Erik no pudo menos que dejar caer la mandíbula y mirarlo como si no se pudiese creer lo que estaba viendo.

Porque aquella persona no era Charles. En absoluto.

\- Creo que sí, que estoy bien. - Aquella mujer vestía la ropa de Charles, la misma con la que había caído rendido el día anterior, un jersey azul y una camisa de color blanco, bajo las mantas también blancas y de color crema del motel. Su cabello, largo y de color castaño, caía ondulado hasta la altura de sus pechos, donde Erik no pudo evitar posar la mirada, pues incluso bajo la camisa y el jersey se podían intuir con claridad, a pesar de que le quedasen ambas prendas algo más grandes de lo que le sentaban a Charles. Tenía los botones superiores de la camisa desabotonados, mostrando parte de su hombro, aquella piel pálida y llena de pecas, tal y como era la piel de Charles. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, que eran incluso más rojizos que los de Charles, lo cual ya parecía imposible, y miró a Erik fijamente con sus ojos azules como un cielo despejado. - ¿Ocurre algo?  
\- ¿Charles? - No había otra explicación, aunque si eso era lo que el mutante le había hecho... ¿por qué? Estaba confuso.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? - Era Charles, cómo no. Salvando la diferencia obvia y que sus rasgos eran mucho más suaves y femeninos, por no ahondar ya en su anatomía, era, sin duda alguna, el profesor, que parecía no percatarse siquiera del sonido de su propia voz, que en nada se asemejaba a la verdadera, aún y a pesar del marcado acento inglés que Erik escuchaba a menudo en sus sueños.  
\- Ehmm... - Erik no sabía cómo decirlo sin que sonase violento, sin que la sangre se agolpase en sus mejillas y sin que se le trabase la lengua. Aquello era...

Aquello era como un sueño. Justo la noche anterior lo había estado pensando, lo fáciles que habrían sido las cosas si Charles no hubiese sido siempre un hombre, cómo le habría hecho el amor, cómo le habría hecho todas esas cosas que no se deben hacer. Lo estaba pensando, sí, y ya no se sentía culpable por ello. Se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el borde de la de Charles, que seguía mirándolo interrogante.

\- Deberías verte a un espejo, ya que no te das cuenta. Parece que el mutante de ayer sí que hizo algo contigo. - Colocó una mano en su mejilla. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Charles le devolvió la mirada como si fuese la primera vez en la vida que lo hacía, preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Erik pero sin atreverse a entrar en su cabeza sin su consentimiento. Como fuese, decidió que era buena idea hacerle caso y apartarse de aquellos ojos que lo estaban devorando y le hacían perder los nervios.

Entró en el baño, y Erik supo que iba a ser un día largo.

**

Pasó la primera semana, y nada cambió. Charles pasaba el día proyectando una imagen de sí mismo al mundo cada vez que salían en busca de mutantes, para que nadie supiese lo que había ocurrido - Erik pensaba que era absurdo porque nadie lo conocía, pero podía comprender lo que afectaba a su ego -, pero cada noche, al volver a la habitación de turno con Erik, la ilusión desaparecía y el polaco pasaba una verdadera tortura tratando de no sucumbir a su instinto. Le observada dormir, extasiado con todas las nuevas curvas de su cuerpo, con la sombra de sus pestañas kilométricas sobre sus pómulos, con sus labios entreabiertos. El cambio parecía acentuarse con cada día que pasaba, e incluso Charles había comenzado a comportarse de forma más... _femenina_ , como si siempre hubiese sido así y realmente no le importase, al contrario que el primer momento en el que lo descubrió. Ahora acostumbraba a llamarle _cariño_ donde antes estaba siempre el _amigo mío_ , y su relación era ligeramente más afectuosa, algo que seguía inquietando a Erik. Además, aunque nadie lo viese, había optado por comprar ropa adaptada a su nuevo estado, que aunque seguía sin ser ropa convencionalmente _insinuante_ para una mujer, el mero hecho de que se pegase contra su cuerpo y remarcase todo lo que antes no estaba ahí hacía que Erik contuviese el aire y apartase la mirada. Todas las noches, con su cama a escasos centímetros de la de Charles, pensaba que no podría aguantar más, y afortunadamente, todas las noches conseguía sobrevivir.

Hasta aquel día.

Habían llegado a una ciudad, al fin. Después de tantos lugares inhóspitos y de carreteras interminables, estaban en el medio de la civilización, y lo único que Erik podía escuchar era a Charles hablando de las ganas que tenía de pasar la noche en un hotel de cinco estrellas, simplemente por el hecho de que podían hacerlo. Erik no se lo discutía, aunque era algo que le provocaba una indiferencia total: en cualquier lugar tendría que luchar contra aquel deseo punzante de tener sexo con él - o con _ella_ , ya no sabía que debía decir -.

Charles había entrado en el vestíbulo del hotel sin utilizar ninguna proyección, con aquel abrigo largo de paño gris que parecía no tener intención de quitarse nunca desde el accidente con el mutante, acompañado del único vestido que había comprado, por alguna razón, una prenda sencilla de color azul oscuro que Erik evitaba mirar para no pensar cosas indecentes. Había decidido entrar sin usar ninguna ilusión mientras cruzaban la puerta giratoria de metal dorado, y Erik, cuando se percató, se lo quedó mirando como si algo fuese terriblemente mal, aunque no fuese así realmente. Era simplemente una mujer, pero podría pasarse la vida mirándole.

La recepcionista los contempló largamente a ambos con una sonrisa mientras que Charles pedía la habitación. Erik no comprendía nada, ajeno a la conversación que allí se estaba desarrollando pero no fue hasta que abrió la puerta de la suite que lo comprendió; la recepcionista había malinterpretado a Charles y había dado por sentado que serían pareja, o lo que es peor, un matrimonio de recién casados. 

No, no podía ser.

\- Tenemos que cambiar de habitación, Charles. Se han equivocado.  
\- No, no se han equivocado. - Charles se sentó en el borde de la cama, dejándose caer hacia atrás con una sonrisa en el rostro. - Era la última habitación que les quedaba libre, y pensé que la cama sería lo suficientemente grande para que los dos podamos dormir sin ningún inconveniente.  
\- Pero...  
\- ¡Ah, venga, esto es genial, de verdad!  
\- Tú ganas - resopló, no pudiendo hacer nada en contra de su felicidad. 

 

Aquella sería una noche muy larga para él.

Charles se acostó antes que Erik, quien estaba en la ducha, pensando mientras que trataba de no hacerlo. ¿Podría aguantarse en esa ocasión? Esta vez ni siquiera eran camas separadas. Sería una tortura, y ahora sí que podía decirlo de verdad. Se había obsesionado; se había obsesionado con la perfección de aquella criatura que ahora estaba acostada en cama ajena a todo el mundo que había dentro de su cabeza, y ya el mero hecho de respirar su mismo aire lo ponía en tensión.

Se metió en cama, observando, como ya era una costumbre, la silueta recortada de su espalda, sus hombros descubiertos y sus constelaciones de pecas. Se acercó; rodeó su cintura con un brazo. Estaba durmiendo: podía escuchar su respiración pausada, su cuerpo en peso muerto. Lo pegó lo máximo posible a su cuerpo, su erección contra el trasero de Charles. Besó su hombro, y se percató de que acababa de despertar, girándose, quedando cara a cara con Erik, que parecía a punto de implosionar.

\- ¿Erik...? - Pero Erik ya había cortado la frase con sus labios, besando, mordiendo, explorando, tratando de desatar la maraña de sensaciones de su pecho. Para su sorpresa, Charles no se apartó, mostrándose sorprendentemente receptivo. Puso una mano en el rostro de Erik y profundizó el beso, mientras que se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él, notando ahora la erección de Erik contra su entrepierna, aún y a pesar de las capas de ropa que les separaban, como si fuese a atravesarlas todas para entrar en su interior. No sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero en el momento en el que movió sus caderas sobre él y se percató de cuán húmedo estaba, se dio cuenta de que no se sentía en absoluto como Charles Xavier. De hecho, en ese momento creía que el ser hombre no había sido nada más que una prolongada ensoñación muy real. En esos momentos solo era _ella_. De Erik. Y estaba húmeda, muy húmeda, tan húmeda que incluso se podía notar a través de la tela. Y no estaba mal.

Seguían besándose, devorándose, ni siquiera interrumpidos por el momento en el que le sacó la camiseta a Erik, acariciando su cuerpo como si realmente hubiese esperado demasiado para ello; tal vez era cierto y nunca se lo había querido decir a sí mismo.

Se acabaron desnudando el uno al otro por completo, los labios nunca separados más de un par de centímetros, las respiraciones chocando, cada una más entrecortada que la anterior. Los dedos de Erik se dirigieron a su coño, despacio, todavía dudando de si obtendría alguna reacción negativa, pero ella únicamente gemía buscando más, deshaciéndose cuando comenzó a acariciarla, cuando comenzó a mover los dedos, a introducirlos en su interior, a dejar que su mano se inundase de su excitación. Erik había estado con muchas mujeres, pero jamás había visto, _tocado_ , a una tan húmeda, que se rozaba contra sus dedos incluso cuando él ya la estaba tocando, dejando escapar su nombre entre gemidos, y eso le nublaba los sentidos.

La acostó sobre el colchón, colocándose él esta vez encima, tomando sus pechos entre las manos, acariciándolos, pellizcando sus pezones, lamiéndolos, besándolos, maravillándose de que fueran tan perfectos. Contemplaba el fino arco de su cuello cada vez que _ella_ echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose arrastrar por el placer, su cabello desparramado sobre la almohada como terciopelo y sus dedos enterrados en el de Erik, quien regresó a sus labios, pensando que eran lo más bonito que jamás había tocado, notándolos hinchados por sus propios besos y sus mordiscos, y supo que era el momento perfecto.

\- Quiero estar dentro de ti. Así. Quiero verte así, ver tus ojos mientras te penetro y me corro en tu interior. - _Ella_ se mordió el labio, tratando de pensar si alguna vez había imaginado aquello en los labios de Erik, pero no, ni en sus sueños mejor atesorados algo como aquello había sucedido. Superaba a cualquier expectativa.

Entró en _ella_ , y estaba tan húmeda que apenas supuso un problema. La escuchó gritar, volviendo a tomar conciencia por un momento de que era Charles Xavier mientras que las oleadas de dolor mezclado con placer embargaban su cuerpo, recordando que nunca nadie le había hecho algo así, y probablemente nunca más se lo haría, y que, demonios, era maravilloso. _Erik_ era maravilloso. Su pene era enorme, y cada embestida era un eterno recordatorio de ello, y seguía doliendo, pero no quería que acabase nunca. Aquel, se dijo a sí mismo, era un cuerpo hecho para disfrutar, y vaya si no lo estaba haciendo.

Erik mordió su cuello, pensando en como a menudo había pensado en alguien que no existía y que en ese exacto momento era real, aunque también se percató de que todo se alejaba demasiado de Charles, y algo en su cabeza le decía que lo necesitaba, a Charles y no a ninguna otra cosa. Pero la veía gimiendo bajo él, sus ojos azules sin separarse de su rostro, deseándolo, y se sentía morir de placer.

Llegaron al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, Erik sintiendo los arañazos que le había hecho en la espalda, el mundo dar vueltas. Salió de ella pero se quedó donde estaba, piel sobre piel, sus brazos apoyados a los lados de su cabeza, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que _ella_ ya no existía, y que ahora solo estaba _él_ , sus ojos brillantes como dos estrellas, sus mejillas enrojecidas, siendo la viva imagen de cómo alguien se siente después de haber hecho el amor como nunca en su vida. 

Charles. No podía mentirse más, ya no. Le quería, y nunca habría nadie como él en el mundo, y ya ni siquiera le importaba que fuese un hombre. Había muerto de deseo durante todas aquellas semanas, pero su corazón no reaccionaba más que ante aquel hombre que ahora le sonreía como si fuese lo único que existía en su Universo.

Lo besó, y ambos se quedaron callados una vez se hubo acabado, respiraciones tratando de recuperar la normalidad.  
El reloj marcó las 0:00, y con ello, comenzó un nuevo día.


End file.
